bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Priya Koothrappali
Priya Koothrappali is Raj's younger of the season 4 in that Penny regards Priya as Leonard's most viable alternative . Series overview Before the series Priya first met the s on April 12, 2005. At in , Howard and Leonard not to hit on her. However, Leonard does have sexual relations with Priya. He offers to return with her to , but she refuses and leaves. Priya completed her studies ) at (UK) at the top of her class. She is to practice law in 3 different (presumably in the , and ). She is one of the lead for the biggest company in India, having planned an at a large Indian car company in 2005 when she was finishing her law degree. She goes to for a and later helps set up a which would allow car firms to hedge their against potential advancements in . Season 4 In "The Irish Pub Formulation", Priya is passing through the and resumes relations with Leonard, sleeping with him in his apartment that night. The following , Leonard again expressed desire to join her in India. She refused, stated they've talked about this before and the wasn't serious. They try to sneak out but Sheldon sees them and concludes they had and instructs Sheldon to keep it . Sheldon further complicates the matter by concocting a story involving an . When confronted about his night Leonard begins using Sheldon's story, but can't bring himself to say it. He admits that he was with Priya. Raj is angry at first but feels better after hearing of Priya's refusal from Leonard. Following this the guys begin one another about different they had done wrong to each other such as telling Raj that foreigners give gifts to on . In "The Cohabitation Formulation" she arrives on a much longer and starts Leonard openly despite protest from Raj. In "The Prestidigitation Approximation", Priya tests Leonard with steadily increasing demands ( , ). In her final request, diminish or eliminate ties with Penny, Priya reasons he shouldn't date while being he's . Leonard has difficulty telling Penny about it, but she figures it out anyway and agrees to keep her distance. Bernadette, Amy, and Penny band together to vent about Priya's controlling . "The Agreement Dissection" sees Sheldon Leonard of breaking various roommate agreement clauses. Priya successfully on all counts. She continues to poke t until Sheldon writes a new contract. He Priya by threatening to expose their relationship to her parents. Although Priya never reveals why she doesn't want her parents to know, Leonard accepts the , and Priya denies it stating their relationship isn't at that point. In "The Engagement Reaction', Howard asks Priya why she hasn't told her parents about her and Leonard. She states her parents are extremely . Later, in the , Penny and Priya bond while discussing Leonard's peculiarities (long , ). They openly share his with each other much to the discomfort of Leonard. Leonard moves in with Priya momentarily in "The Roommate Transmogrification", and Raj moves in with Sheldon so Priya can spend more time with him. She gets a from her parents while with Leonard. She tells him to go to the while she talks with them. He expresses frustration that she won't tell her parents, but Priya retorts that she'll tell them as soon as one of her makes a big mistake. Leonard retreats to the bedroom, but listens to the conversation. After Priya's mother mentions her return to India the following , Leonard asks Priya when she had planned on telling him. After her parents ask why she's about people in her apartment (Raj's Apartment)and Raj being out with , Leonard tells her parents about their relationship believing the relationship is anyway. , leaving Leonard with her disappointed parents. He makes and quickly ends the call. Season 5 Priya returns to India and, despite parental dissent and physical distance, they continue their relationship with dates and foreplay on (though this is a , as Leonard proves to be very at this type of thing). However, it's not easy staying . Leonard has a and make out. Feeling torn between Alice and Priya, Leonard asks Penny for advice. She states he can't make everyone happy regardless of his choice. Still feeling unsure, Leonard asks Sheldon's . He posits 's idea that is a used by the . Taking it to t, Leonard chooses Alice and leaves for her apartment. But after they make out again, he changes his mind and affirms his loyalty to Priya. Alice calls him a and kicks him out. Leonard, disappointed about Alice, but reassured about Priya, returns , calls Priya, for making out with Alice, and it won't happen again. Priya quickly forgives him by stating all humans make . Leonard probes her . Cringing, she admits to sleeping with her ex (probably Sanjay, mentioned to be Skyping with her in "The Zarnecki Incursion") a few weeks ago and concludes it's not a . Leonard disagrees saying that it is and she and ends the call. In the next , Leonard refers to himself as , implying that he broke up with Priya afterwards. Later, Leonard starts dating Penny again confirming this. Priya is never seen or mentioned in the series again, except in The Recombination Hypothesis when Raj mentions that Leonard defiled his lawyer, being to in different countries. She shows interest in and such as when she unravels the original Roommate Agreement, though she admits when Sheldon blackmails her and Leonard. She does not have much patience with things, such as when Leonard spent more time playing a than he did her. Later, he had to claim he was working late so he could help Sheldon with a that had come up, knowing she would not be happy about the he wore to his relationship with his ex-girlfriend Penny. Relationships Leonard Prior to the series' start, Leonard and Priya had a brief again, the same thing ensues and her mind has not changed, though she enjoys Leonard's . (Leonard later admits he was hurt by her .) It is not until she visits in "The Cohabitation Formulation" that she finally changes her and starts dating Leonard. The two get along perfectly, though Priya gets a little by Leonard's nerdish activities. In "The Zarnecki Incursion" Leonard is too preoccupied helping Sheldon with a to spend time with Priya, and she goes on to apparently contact her ex-boyfriend. As their relationship continues, Priya asks Leonard to sever with his ex Penny, as she, Priya, feels it is unnecessary for them to be . Leonard reluctantly agreed, though the is restored when Priya becomes with Penny. Priya refused to tell her strict parents about her relationship with Leonard, preferring to wait for the right moment, and this left Leonard feeling Priya was with him if he allowed a about their relationship to be sent to her parents. When she planned on going back to India, she did not tell him about it; he had to find out from her , propelling him to reveal their relationship, leaving Priya each other someday. Eventually, in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" Leonard by kissing another girl, and when he , is clearly upset to find that Priya had succumbed much earlier. In the following , and is very upset when she and Leonard start dating. Priya stays with him while in Pasadena, and Raj is uncomfortable with her Sheldon about the and even when mentioning the fake by the guys. In "The Engagement Reaction," when Priya lightly to Bernadette, Howard called her on her since she had yet to tell her parents about her relationship with Leonard (though she counters the two are not engaged and her parents are just as overprotective as Howard's mother). Penny Priya was uncomfortable about Penny always being around Leonard because of his previous relationship with her, and eventually asked him to stop communicating with Penny. While it seemed like Penny was of Priya, Penny had no initial protests about their relationship, and almost seemed to act jealous because of from Amy and Bernadette. The friendship between her and Leonard is restored when Priya becomes friends with her after the two of them share his quirky habits. Shortly after Priya's relationship with Leonard ends, Penny and Leonard start dating again. Sheldon Originally, the two got along fine, with Priya occasionally becoming a bit with Sheldon's . She also liked him. It would be the episode "The Roommate Dissection" that their relationship would . Priya, a lawyer, begins to find multiple in the Roommate Agreement and use them to her and Leonard's advantage. After a while it seems she is doing it simply for the enjoyment of seeing Sheldon flustered. At the end of the episode Sheldon reigns when he blackmails Leonard into signing a new Roommate Agreement by threatening to reveal to Priya's parents her relationship with Leonard, knowing how Priya did not want them to. After this episode, it is shown they are no longer as friendly. In "The Roommate Transmogrification" Leonard reveals Priya no longer spends the night at his on Priya and Leonard for Amy, though she has difficulty keeping up any she gives. Priya also called her "interesting," and would frequently invite her and Howard to double-dates. Amy Amy was the first to guess Penny was about Leonard and Priya (before Penny even did herself), later Penny when the latter started . While she frequently insults Priya, however, she admitted Priya had a lot of good qualities that Leonard was attracted to, such as her and . Trivia: *Priya graduated with a degree in law from Cambridge University in England. *She can practice law in three different countries: most likely the U.K (where she studied), India (her birth country), and the USA (where she worked at the time). *At Cambridge University, her Texan flat-mate taught her how to make chili. *Priya is Leonard's second girlfriend who moved in with him. The first was Stephanie Barnett. *Priya is the only girlfriend Leonard had who Raj can talk to or around without being drunk, obviously for family reasons. However, he talked to Penny in the Season 6 finale (without being under the influence), but this doesn't mean he will be able to constantly talk to her in Season 7. *Her ex-boyfriend is named Sanjay, as is one of her cousins. Sanjay is also a name adopted by Howard in "The Hofstadter Isotope". *Priya can be considered the antagonist of Season 4 due to her relationship with Leonard creating a with Penny. Also, certain aspects of her were arguably antagonistic. *Out of all of Penny's rivals, Priya was the biggest threat, serving as Leonard's girlfriend the longest, only second to Penny. *In "The Skank Reflex Analysis", Leonard mentioned he and Priya had been dating for eight s prior to her returning to India. Interestingly, this is how long he and Penny originally dated before they broke up. Gallery Ab4.jpg|Priya and Leonard. Herb11.jpg|Don't flose too close. Koothrappali family.png|Her parents and brother. Leonard in shower with Priya.jpg|Sheldon caught them in the shower. Priya.png|Priya. The-Big-Bang-Theory-1x06-Priya-Koothrappali-Leonard-Hofstadter-Cap-03.png|First kiss after five years. Wild1.jpg|Bernie asking pointed questions. Prox3.jpg|I might be offered a job in LA. Curt3.png|Sheldon betters here over the roommate agreement. Curt10.jpg|Analyzing the roommate agreement. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon catches them in the shower. Pub30.jpg|Priya caught by Sheldon. Pub29.jpg|Where is this going, Leonard? Pub28.png|Getting back before Raj finds out. Pub24.png|Priya and Leonard. Pub22.png|Priya and Raj. Pub21.jpg|Priya and Raj. Gag8.jpg|Priya bonding with Penny. Gag2.jpg|Priya bonding with Penny. es: Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leonard's Women Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cast Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Future cast member Category:Leonard Hofstader Category:Priya Category:Raj Category:Guest Appearances Category:Girlfriends